Búsqueda
by Enigma07
Summary: Te fuiste sin una explicación, te busco pero no te puedo hallar ¿Donde te encuentras Sasuke-Kun? / Te marchaste y me dejaste sola, asustada, rodeada por los monstruos de la oscuridad. / SasuSaku.


**Disclaimer= Los personajes son totalmente de la propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Solo la historia es de mi autoría.**

* * *

 _ **Búsqueda**_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Te marchaste y me dejaste sola, asustada, rodeada por los monstruos de la oscuridad. Aún sigo buscando tu rostro en la inmensidad de esta niebla, pero no lo hayo, no lo puedo encontrar._

 _¿Dónde has ido? ¿Por qué me abandonaste?_

 _Quiero correr, encontrarte, pero tengo miedo de perderme en el camino. Miedo a ver algo que no deseo, que no soportaría con la poca fuerza que poseo, porque esta fortaleza es solo un disfraz, un simple envoltorio de apariencia._

 _¿Dónde están tus manos que me guiaban?_

 _No puedo más que llorar mientras tapo mi cuerpo con las sabanas, mojando la almohada y pidiendo por que vuelvas, murmurando a la soledad mi desgracia, narrando al vació que dejaste en la cama, la agonía que me quema por dentro._

 _¿Donde estas?_

 _Miro al cielo cada día, es extraño pero te busco en cada lugar en el que estuvimos juntos, teniendo la esperanza de que tal vez aparezcas en alguno de ellos; hoy vine al majestuoso árbol de cerezos que tanto te gusta, en el compartimos tantas tardes como las de ahora, observo los cálidos colores del firmamento, escucho el gaznar de las aves, siento en mi piel la brisa fresca del viento y te siento junto a mi, como si jamás te hubieras marchado, disfrutando del paisaje , sonriendo, perdiéndonos en el ocaso que se presencia ante nuestros ojos, pero no es real, tus brazos que me daban el calor que mi alma necesitaba, no me envuelven, la certeza de que no me dejarías caer nunca, ya no esta, solo hay incertidumbre y es tan triste esta soledad._

 _Tengo miles de preguntas rondando en mi mente, pero tu actitud es la que más carcome mi cabeza ¿Siempre has usado esa mascara conmigo? ¿Me mentías a cada oportunidad que encontrabas o acaso era todo el tiempo?_

 _Las últimas hojas del otoño están cayendo, adornando un camino seco y crujiente ante mi, tanto como mi ser, frágil como pisarlas y destruirlas, no has regresado esta estación, son muchas cosas las cuales pensé acerca de tu ausencia, pero no quiero darle más vueltas, solo son negativas que me lastiman, quiero creer que no son esas tus razones, es por ese motivo que esperare._

 _Los días fríos se acercan, la inmaculada y hermosa nieve caerá para bañar todo el lugar, creerás que soy infantil, todavía, que no he madurado, porque si, estoy esperando para hacer muñecos de nieves, tirarme al suelo y dibujar con mi cuerpo la silueta de un ángel, hornear galletas y arrojarnos con bolas de nieve, aunque solo si tu vuelves ¿Por qué si no, con quien are todo eso? Sola no es divertido, la nieve no es tan mágica. Vuelve a nuestro hogar, solo por un día, comparte un momento más conmigo, ven por una taza de café al menos, así quitaras el frío de tu cuerpo a causa de la temperatura y yo quitare el frío de mi alma porque estarás unos minutos a mi lado._

 _Creo que tenías brazos regalándote calor esta escarchada estación, veo que tampoco necesitaste una taza de café._

 _¿Sabes algo? Soy buena engañando a los demás, cuando me preguntan como me encuentro, solo les muestro una bonita sonrisa, ellos se alegran, imitan el mismo gesto y se alejan, pero no logro engañarme a mi, ni aunque sonría frente al espejo y me diga frases reconfortantes y positivas, en mi interior todo es un caos, una constante sensación de amargura y melancolía. Te extraño demasiado, me duele mucho el pecho, el ardor cada día es más insoportable ¿Volverás pronto para calmar este dolor verdad?_

 _Quise creer, puse mi fe en que vendrías, pero no fue suficiente._

 _Vuelvo a andar con otro clima diferente, aún con la misma mirada. Los jardines se encuentran tupidos de flores, de diversos colores y especies, que por supuesto aprecio sola sin un atisbo de brillo en mi rostro ¿Por qué? Es por ti, en cada lugar en cada acción, ahí estas, eres como un fantasma del pasado que no se quiere marchar o más bien que no quiero que se marche, no es justo, quiero una explicación, me estoy volviendo loca._

 _Muchas chicos les obsequian flores a sus parejas, es un acto que a todas las chicas enamora o bueno a la mayoría de nosotras, tu solías hacerlo, solo por que sabías que me gustaban mucho, si estarías aquí de seguro hubieras arrancado la misma clase de flor que siempre me regalabas en las primaveras, aquella rosa roja, además de que era un acto bonito aún lo era más tu rostro, con esa incomodidad y vergüenza aflorando en distintos tonos de color carmín, era un momento que atesoraba y lo sigo haciendo._

 _Las mariposas hoy se alejan de aquí, es normal, la mayoría se dirige a donde nazcan nuevas flores, llenas de vida, supongo que no llegaras para arrancar una rosa, la pobre esta condenada a marchitarse en su inerte lugar esta vez._

 _Anoche tuve una horrible pesadilla, me desperté asustada, palpando en la oscuridad el lado derecho de la cama, buscaba a alguien, buscaba tu seguridad, pero solo las sombras en la habitación me acompañaban, mejor dicho parecían acecharme, esperando la oportunidad para atacarme._

 _No lo soporto ¿Por que me has hecho esto? ¿Tan insoportable fui para ti, que ni unas palabras de despedida me diste? Solo te esfumaste como el humo de un cigarrillo y lo peor fue cuando yo no podía notarlo._

 _Sigo contando los días, dañándome pero viviendo de este dolor, si, como una masoquista, no ha cambiado nada, como sabrás, todo sigue igual, la misma canción sigue invadiendo el ambiente, sumergiéndome en depresión._

 _El sol esta muy resplandeciente y alegre, seguro es por su primer día de verano, los niños aman esta época, corretean de acá para allá, ríen con euforia en lo que es su inocente mundo, juegan, disfrutan, vuelan con su mente, son invencibles, son héroes en esa edad, son felices en un cuento de color rosa, como alguna vez lo fue la niña de cabello del mismo tono que ahora se encuentra admirándolos desde una banca._

 _La perspectiva de todo ha cambiado, nadie es invencible, no todo lo podemos siempre._

 _¿Vendrás a caminar conmigo por la plaza? ¿Podré invitarte esta vez yo a tomar un helado? Aunque se que no te gusta lo dulce, pero podría ser cualquier cosa que tu desees, no importa que, solo quiero tu compañía, como antes._

 _Perdí la paciencia, ya no aguanto, el miedo a esta soledad me esta destruyendo, me esta fragmentando por dentro; las dulces y sonoras risas y el apoyo de Naruto no son suficiente, el tampoco nunca me dice nada, solo me mira con lastima y repite que todo estará bien, pero nada esta bien, todo esta cada vez peor, los consejos sabios de Kakashi hacen que por un instante entre en razón, pero los sentimientos me dominan desde pequeña, no puedo borrarlos, dejarlos ir sin haber hecho mi mayor esfuerzo para preservarlos._

 _Cada amigo, cada familiar…ellos no entienden mi desesperación, mis ganas de hallarte, estoy sola en este barco que no encuentra un rumbo fijo, un puerto al cual llegar._

 _Es un año entero sin verte, cuatro estaciones a la lista sin saber de ti ¿Se sumaran más días cada vez? ¿Será más insoportable la congoja?_

 _¿Volverás este nuevo año? ¿No lo sabes aún?_

 _La almohada sigue humedad, las lágrimas no quieren para de salir, ya no sé que más hacer con todo esto, estoy cansada._

 _Ya no entiendo nada, no es divertido este juego. La confusión me consume cada instante, el hecho de que tal fui yo la equivocada en nuestra historia me carcome la cabeza ¿Y si soy yo el jodido problema?_

 _¿Qué sentido tiene esto si no lo puedo compartir contigo? Ya casi no sé quien soy, en lo que me estoy convirtiendo. No tengo sueños, ni metas. Ya no hay un futuro grande en el que vivir. El silencio gano y de la noche a la mañana todo se perdió. Solo me queda entre las manos una frágil esperanza, colgando de un hilo, temo por que en cualquier momento se pueda romper y termine la vida querida y anhelada._

 _¿Dónde estás? ¿Puedes escucharme?_

 _No quiero creer que todo era mentira, aunque abra mis ojos ¿Cómo sanare las heridas? Necesito volver al principio, alejarme del precipicio que se encuentra detrás de mí._

 _No quiero cometer más errores, para saber que detrás de mí mirada solo habita un gran vacío._

 _Dicen que todo posemos ese vaso imaginario, que los problemas son el agua que se acumula en él, bueno, creo que mi vaso no va a resistir por mucho tiempo más, ya esta lleno, lleno del dolor que hay en mi ser desde que me dejaste._

 _Las estrellas están muy brillantes y bonitas esta noche, iluminan con su extraordinaria presencia el patio de casa, pero mirarlas sin ti no tiene gracia. Me has quitado todo, me has dejado rota._

 _No puedo sacarte de mi cabeza ¿Por qué no te quieres marchar de mente?_

 _Déjame completamente, déjame escapar de tu recuerdo, de todo lo vivido._

 _¿Dime por qué no lo haces? ¿Dime cual es el antídoto?_

 _¿Recuerdas aquel libro que hace tiempo me regalaste? Bueno hoy lo he encontrado en una caja que tenía olvidada, llena de los recuerdos que al observar me dañan, como espinas incrustándose en mi piel, pero decidí empezar a leerlo, después de tanto._

 _Es algo triste, me hace llorar aún más._

 _Es como si quisiera decirme algo a través de sus páginas, tal vez suene algo tonta, pero creo que tiene algo especial, algo que aún no puedo definir con palabras._

" _Atesora el tiempo Sakura, vive con alegría cada momento, como si fuera el último" las palabras que alguna vez me dijiste han venido a mi mente, he leído que hay que apreciar lo que se tiene antes de que sea demasiado tarde._

 _Fue tarde para mí ¿Verdad? Tú te has marchado lejos y no pude hacer nada para impedirlo, no sé que hacer para que regreses._

 _¿Dónde te encuentras? ¿Te acuerdas en algún momento del día de mí? O a caso… ¿Prefieres borrarme de tus recuerdos para siempre, si es así, como lo haces, porque en verdad que lo intento, pero no puedo arrancarte de mi corazón?_

 _Estoy terminando las últimas hojas de esta historia, pero me pierdo por escuchar el sonido que hay en mi mente, la lluvia que cae en mi interior, la desgarradora melancolía que perdura, las frases de un libro que me destrozan._

 _Ya estoy un poco mejor, hoy seguro lo terminare._

…

 _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste? ¿Por qué ese silencio Sasuke?_

 _Tú no tenías porque hacerlo…_

 _Nunca entendí de qué se trataba todo esto, siempre fui yo, siempre dudé de mi misma, no pude encontrarme, no pude dejarte ir; tal vez lo sabía y no lo quise aceptar. No puedo encontrar nada bueno dentro de este mundo de miseria sin ti, no hay salidas de esta locura que me abraza, no hay lógica ni esperanza._

 _El libro se ha terminado y mis ganas de seguir esperándote junto con el._

 _No estoy emocionada porque estés cerca, no es cierto, es toda una mentira, solo vuelve por favor, vuelve aquí…junto a mi, no quiero esto, yo nunca te lo pedí._

 _Los latidos de este corazón que antes estuvieron en tu pecho, no sienten energía para seguir bombeando mi sangre, para darme vida, sola en este mundo, sin ti, no hay caminos que quiera recorrer, me rodea el frío y la soledad, no desee esto, nunca lo hice._

 _No hay ganancia en todo esto, solo respiraba por ti, solo seguía en pie por tu regreso, por verte una vez más._

 _Gracias, pero no es lo mismo, encontré otra salida, una puerta que conecte a donde tu estas._

 _Voy a dormir para hallarte, no voy a temer a los monstruos que se encuentran en la oscuridad, si ese es el único camino para llegar a ti, lo atravesare para verte._

 _Tal vez si me apresuro llegue para disfrutar este nuevo año junto a tu lado, otra vez de la mano, sonriendo, no más espera, no más lágrimas que me quemen el alma, lo siento por todos pero ahora lo entendí y no puedo quedarme con ustedes, es la hora de que sea yo quien tome el tren._

 _La noche cayo, pero no hay estrellas en el firmamento, es todo tan silencioso, estoy sola pero ¿Sabes? No tengo miedo, esta vez no a pesar del impenetrable silencio._

 _Aquel papel que se encontraba en la última página pegado, lo sostengo en mi fría mano, para reclamarte por su frase, con tu puño y letra, fue lo que buscaba y no podía hallar, fue el detonante para decidirme, si quedarme o avanzar._

" _Cuida tu corazón, porque estarás cuidando también el mío. Se feliz Sakura, siempre te voy a amar, no lo olvides."_

 _No solo con palabras me demostraste que me amabas con plena sinceridad, me entregaste tu corazón mucho más allá de lo literal, me salvaste de las garras de la muerte, sacrificaste todo por mi, me diste la vía de vitalidad que necesitada con urgencia, hallándome pálida y fría en una camilla, días transcurridos en aquel hospital llena de incertidumbre y tristeza, tú me salvaste, tú lo hiciste Uchiha Sasuke._

…

 _-Abre los ojos – es tu voz, estas aquí._

 _-Sasuke-Kun. – Soy una tonta pero no puedo evitar llorar y abrazarme a ti, no quiero soltarte nunca más._

 _-No debiste buscarme. – Tu mirada sigue siendo la misma que me enamoro aquella vez, tan oscura e hipnotizante._

 _Sonrío, después de tanto sin hacerlo, sonrío contenta._

 _-No tenía sentido respirar, si mis manos no iban unidas a las tuyas, no debiste hacerlo._

 _-No existía otra opción, merecías seguir viviendo, así lo quise yo, no tendrías que estar acá. – Estas enojado, pero eso no me importa, se que pasara pronto, solo una reprimenda._

 _Era yo la que estaba perdida todo el tiempo, sin saber como volver, como llegar a ti, la respuesta siempre estuvo cerca._

 _Era el destino que te encontrara y por fin lo hice._

 _-Por cierto Sasuke-Kun, el libro que me obsequiaste aquella vez, es muy bonito, pero demasiado triste, prefiero que el próximo sea uno que me haga reír ¿Si? – Te sonrío, se que puedo con tu mal genio cuando lo hago - ¿Ven caminemos? – Tomo después de un año tu mano, sintiendo la fuerza que antes había perdido, la calidez de haber vuelto al hogar._

 _-Claro, lo tendré en cuenta… – Tendremos toda una eternidad para estar unidos, con dos corazones que latan al mismo son, escuchando el tranquilo ritmo andar a la par. – mi molestia._

 _El sendero es infinito, no se distingue su principio ni su final, pero a tu lado es distinto, caminaría sin cansarme toda la vida. "Dicen que lo único por lo que vale la pena morir, es por amor. Y realmente…no creo que exista nada más importante que este instante. Solo nosotros somos los dueños de nuestro destino."_

* * *

 **Hola, bueno este es mi humilde regalito Eve, cruzo los dedos porque te guste y gracias por el enorme apoyo. Espero que hayas pasado una linda noche, rodeada de todas tus personas queridas ¡Feliz Navidad! a ti y a cada personita que por casualidad llegue a leer esto.**

 **-Enigma07-**


End file.
